The present invention relates to a circuit for preventing the interference of FM radio broadcasting with the broadcasting of TV channel 6.
Generally, TV channel 6 broadcast receives a low frequency band of 82 to 88 MHz and FM radio broadcasting is allotted a frequency band of 88 to 108 MHz. Thus, the picture carrier of TV channel 6 may be superposed on the FM radio broadcasting resulting in signal interference. Accordingly, a problem exists in that noise is generated from the video signal and the sound signal of television broadcast when the television is tuned to TV channel 6.